coatheafandomcom-20200215-history
Drex Claive
Overview Drex Claive. Drex Claive was a former soldier in the Terran Empire Army, in a small unit protecting his homevillage, Wintervale. Drex Claive has saved Coathea from destruction quite with the assistance of others including his wife Subetei Claive 'Gundyr'. Wintervale Arc The Wintervale Arc is where Drex is first introduced. He'd recently dropped out of the ranks of the Terran Empire and seperated from his old war buddy Haron Ghuko to become a mercenary for hire. It wasn't until one night in Wintervale that across the pub he met Subetei's gaze. The two sat down and got to know each other. When Subetei told him that she had no place to stay when the pub was closing for the night, Drex invited her to his home. Once there he'd learned that Subetei liked to sleep on the floor, but he insisted that she have the bed and that he'd sleep on the floor instead. The very next day while the morning was still early, Drex was awoken by the sound of alerts running through Wintervale of an incoming rebel attack. Drex would gear up for the battle and rush out to the first blockade. Eventually the outer blockades had fallen, causing Drex and the remainder of Wintervale's soldiers and militia to flee inward. Once inward the rebels too advantage of their stone structures, hurdling balls of fire from catapults at structures which would collapse and kill many people. Drex was nearly killed by one of those stone structures but he was very lucky, only losing an arm in the process. He was defended by Subetei until they'd realized that Wintervale had fallen to the rebels and soon fled into the nearby forests in an attempt to escape. Not long after escaping deep into the forest Drex would find a cave to rest in for a night with Subetei. It was in this location that their love spark first kindled. Drex had to have his arm completely cut off by Subetei because of a high infection risk, having the wound wrapped in some cloth. After sleeping the night in the cave with Subetei, Drex wakes up to hear footsteps at the cave entrance, his eyes widening in shock as his old friend Haron Ghuko stepped into the cave. Drex was not aware that Haron only left the empire to side with the rebels and was shocked that he'd brung troops with him to capture them as war prisoners and claim a bounty on Subetei's head. With Subetei doing most of the dirty work at the start and Drex giving them the final push to escape Haron and his forces, they headed further west to the snowy mountain region, in search of the City of Ancients after hearing about it from a traveller. Drex ran while carrying Subetei on his back, only stopping at nights or when he was too tired to continue with her riding him. The Arc ends with them sleeping at a tree in a wide open, yet cold grassy terrain. Fort Ni Arc They were growing close to the mountains of the west continent but were stopped when they were captured by rebel forces scouting the area around Fort Ni, a rebel fortress. The two were taken prisoner and Drex believed that it was his fault. Subetei manages to convince Drex that it isn't his fault and the two are able to pickpocket and trick a guard, escaping the prison disguised as rebel patrol on horses. The two go on to find an abandoned mine in the mountains and enter. Upon finding the hidden switch to lift a dead end wall, Haron Ghuko makes an appearance, having followed them. Haron and the one-armed Drex have duel in which Drex quickly wins through using tactic over raw brute fighting, decapitating Haron. After saying goodbye to his old friend the two discovered the City of Ancients not to long later and are welcomed by King Apoch III. They end up getting married, living there for two years, and successfully birthing their daughter Prisca Claive. Harukhan Arc The City of Ancients is raided by the former court wizard, Harukhan Mosyllius. While his forces caused much destruction, Harukhan kidnapped Prisca Claive, and tied down Drex. When Drex's corpse wasn't found, they believed he had died and fallen into the abyss below, so they announced his name along the other deceased the next day while honoring the dead. When found by his wife, http://coathea.wikia.com/wiki/Subetei_Claive_%27Gundyr%27, he was untied as Harukhan had already left with Prisca. Immediately heading to Lord Mydon III, the two would gain permission to search for Harukhan, Mydon allowing them to use the archives as information. Within the files, they found three contacts, Clint Ashcraft, Giphion Dyonaisos, and an unnamed contact. Drex would go to the city of Sirencester, encountering Clint on the streets at night. He intimidated Clint and battered him down with his own rifle for information. Clint directed him to the eastern continent, where Harukhan's base of operations was. The following day, early in the morning, Sirencester was sieged by Harukhan's forces coming from overseas. Drex was able to save his wife from the collapsing Inn, but was caught in the burning structure and was believed to be dead yet again. However, he had been saved by the leader of the White Order, Gorsayryrth the White. He has reunited with his wife in a small settlement not very far away. The two then rode Gorsayryth to the shores of the eastern continent, and not too long after discovering Gyr Albania. There he met Todeo Malaguld, and Socaro Sagahl who were hiding from Harukhan as the rest of the Dragon Master Race living in the village had disappeared mysteriously one night. After leaving Subetei in their company, Drex ventured deeper into the lush forests. However, when he arrived back Gyr Albania was under the attack of a dragon, and assuming Socaro and Todeo were safe, the two fled and took shelter in a nicely decorated cabin. The next day they ventured to Shirogane, the capital city of the eastern continent. Clint Ashcraft and Giphion Dyonaisos attempted to capture them but were stopped by The Battle Masters. They met with Shirogane's high officials and defended against an attack from Harukhan. Drex, The Battle Masters, and Gorsayryrth chased down the fleeing Harukhan to ancient ruins. Harukhan would obtain the Ring of Shirogane and assume a demigod like state. After Harukhan was defeated by the combined forces after Prisca was disconnected, Shirogane appeared and entrusted the ring to Drex. Upon arriving back to Subetei and presenting Prisca to her, Drex gave her the ring, she declined and suggested that Prisca could have it when she's old enough. Drex and Subetei settled in Shirogane. About a year after these events, Isesho Claive was born, Drex's son. Unlike Prisca, Isesho isn't special at all in the areas of magic despite being half Dragon Master Race, and he isn't as versatile as a normal human. The Revival Arc About 11 years after the Harukhan Arc, while on a family trip to the ancient ruins of a western settlement on the eastern continent named Apocrapha. Upon their visit a sudden storm kicked up and a magical barrier trapped them to a certain area. The revived Haron Ghuko descended from the sky in anger as his two sons materialized by his side in black whirlwinds. Prisca battles the three of them using the Ring of Shirogane and ends up fighting a controled Drex. Drex eventually dies when Haron Ghuko knocks everyone out cold.